Haunting Premonitions
by Ms. Jily
Summary: Some Dreams are so real they could come true. This was written by me a very long time ago! I just realized I never posted it on my page. It was written for Breath-of-twilights count down to Halloween back in 2009. My pen name was Cydryna Marie back then.


This was written by me a very long time ago! I just realized I never posted it on my page. It was written for **Breath-of-twilights** count down to Halloween back in 2009. My pen name was Cydryna Marie back then.

**Haunting Premonitions**

The rain was pouring down, wind hollowing; a branch was hitting the window, causing a tapping noise every 32 seconds. I was curled up on my chair reading some old trashy romance I had found last night while cleaning the attic.

The old house in **Manomet Bluffs, Ma** had become mine just last week. It couldn't have come at a better time. I was living in New York with my two best friends Rose and Alice when the call came in. I was informed that the reading of my dad's will was completed and I inherited the old house on the bluff.

I was never close with my dad. He was re-married and had new kids. I got the phone call from my step monster the day after the funeral.

'Just wanted you to know we buried your dad today.' was all she said. I was sad but only because he was my dad and at one point, we were close. But when she came into the picture with her beautiful daughter Tanya and then they had their own kids, I was pushed to the side. When the step monster made my dad chose between them and me, well…..he didn't choose me, obviously. That was when I was 18. I'm 27 now and over it. But I still don't understand why I got this house or when he even bought it.

Rose and Alice had wanted to come with me, but truth be told, I needed to be away from them. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my friends but they were driving me crazy. Alice got engaged the night I left and although I was very happy for her and Jasper, I was just so sick of seeing them flaunt it. I get that they are in love but when you are around it everyday it gets real old, real quick. Maybe that's because I've never been in love before, I'm not sure, but I do know that I was so fucking relieved to be leaving there. I think I actually squealed when I got the last seat on the flight from JFK.

It was Halloween night and Alice was not happy that I wasn't at her annual costume party. 'The Masqurade Ball' was the theme this year. She gave me such a hard time about leaving before the big bash, but what the fuck did I care, I hated Halloween and the stupid traditions and stories and costumes that went with it. I was more than content to sit here and read these trashy romance novels.

My cell phone rang again for the 10th time. I reached for the damn thing and noticed once again 'Pixie' on the screen. I hit ignore for the 10th time and then turned the phone off. I was not in the mood for conversation.

Not only had I inherited this strange home, I has just gotten laid off from my job and when I went to my boyfriend's house to gain comfort, the only thing I was greeted with was a bare ass and some girl riding him. They didn't notice me, I turned around and walked out and was kind of happy that shit happened. He was no good in bed anyway and we were going nowhere with the relationship.

Feeling the need to stretch, I put the book down on the table next to my chair and padded to the kitchen to eat some of the very unhealthy food I had purchased the night before.

Deciding on Ben & Jerry's triple chocolate threat Ice cream, I walked back to the sitting room.

I placed the food on the other table in front my chair then walked to the fire place and threw another piece of wood in it. Poking it with the stick to try and help it catch, I was startled when I heard a loud bang causing me to jump.

I heard it again and realized that it was coming from the window. I made my over to the large bay window and pulled back the drapes. Sure enough, the rain that was now coming down ten folds and had weakened another branch and it too, was hitting the window.

Looking out the window, the waves were crashing against the rocks and the winds were so fast that it made the waves look that much bigger. It was beautiful.

I decided to the leave the drapes open. Sitting back in the chair, I grabbed the book, the ice cream and opened to the page I was on, took a bite and continued reading.

The wind had started to pick up and a cool breeze blew in. It startled me as there were no open windows. I reached for the blanket off the back of the chair when something caught my eye.

There was a shadow, of a human, in the corner of the room near a tall bookshelf. I stood up fast stumbling over to see what it was. It was nothing. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, I knew I saw it. I knew it was there. A shiver ran up my spine as another gust of wind blew in and the side door flew open causing yet another loud bang.

My heart was frantically beating in my chest causing my hands to start to shake uncontrollably.

_What the hell did I get myself into? I'm here for 3 nights and the first rain storm, I'm big ass baby._

"Come on Bella, you're a 27 year old women go shut the fucking door." I sneered at myself.

Walking to the door, I slammed it shut and fastened the chain. I made my way back to the chair where I plopped my ass down and picked up my phone.

"It's about fucking time, Bella." Alice yelled on the other end of the phone.

"Alice, do you and Rose want to come here for a few weeks and help me out?" I whispered. I knew what the response would be considering that I was the one who insisted on coming here alone.

"OH the big bad brave Bella now needs her friends? Well I don't know, Bella, you've been ignoring us for over a week. Mike has no clue where you are. What the fuck is going on?"

"I walked in on Mike fucking someone else. Fuck Alice, I'm 27 years old, just got laid off from my job, I'm alone, I haven't had a fucking orgasm in over a year that didn't involve a fucking silver vibrating bullet and truth be told I wanted to get the fuck away. So sue me." I slammed the phone shut, pulled at my hair and screamed a loud fucking scream that echoed through the house.

"I can help you with that orgasm issue." A low velvety voice breathed in my ear causing me to jump. I turned around but there was nothing there.

I stood up and started to look around the room frantically. "Who's there?" I screamed out.

Nothing.

"Hello, I know you're here?" I called again

Nothing

The sound of my phone ringing once again caused my fucking heart to leap and my stomach to immediately hit the floor.

I reached for the phone and saw one new text message.

_We got a flight out tomorrow afternoon; we'll be there at 4. Meet us at the ferry station at 5:00. A&R. _I put the phone on the table then leaned my head against the back of the couch.

I was kind of happy they were coming, relieved actually because as much as I hated to admit, I was scared to be by myself.

"You're not alone, _Minha bonita garota de olhos castanhos." _I whipped my head around, but again was faced with nothing. I was pretty scared and could feel my hands start to tremble. My heart was echoing in my ears, it was so loud. I turned to get my phone; I wasn't sure what that would do for me.

Just as I was about to grab for it, I was stopped when an elegant pale hand reached out and grabbed it first.

My heart jumped to my throat causing my stomach to fall to my knees. My heart was beating so fast, I could hear it in my ears and feel the pulsing in my throat.

I looked up and was met with the most piercing green eyes, I've ever seen. They were so dark and deep and utterly mesmerizing. His face was flawless, smooth pale skin and pink perfect lips. His hair stood in all sorts of directions, bronze, wild and sexy.

My mouth hung open as I racked in the sight before me. His black leather jacket was open with a white shirt that hugged his lean hard abs. His pants hung a little low on his waist showing just a tiny bit of skin.

Taking two short strides to close the large gap between us, his hand reached out to caress my face.

"_Tu Tenhs Olhos tristes para uma cara bonita." _He whispered, his voice velvet and dark, deep, magic and sexuality flowing with each word. He brought his mouth so close to my ear. "You have sad eyes, for a beautiful face."

I licked my lips and stared into his dark eyes. "W-who are you?" I stuttered, lowering my eyes. I couldn't look at him anymore. The throbbing between my thighs was unbearable, and looking in his eyes only made it worse_._

"_Eu salvae te." _I didn't understand a word he said but loved every word that fell from his lips.

I stepped away from him, doubting my ability to regain control over my body with him this close. I had no clue who this man was but with just one look into those eyes, he owned me. It was as if I wasn't myself.

"_Minha jóia_," he whispered, "my precious jewel, kiss me, you know you want to. Take what you want from me, my body is yours. Take it, take me." His demand so soft and deep that my panties were instantly a pool of wetness and my legs weakened as his stare blazed through me.

"Let me show you what a real orgasm feels like. I can do that you know, do you want me to do that? Do you want me to pound in you till you lose your voice?" He asked? Venom of sex dripping from his voice, he once again closed the gap between us, this time wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Do you feel that?" he rubbed his erection on my stomach. "It aches for you, Bella, it's ached for you for a long time."

My body was putty in his hands, knees weak and jiggling like jello. My heart was hammering in my chest. I had no clue who this man was but my body responded to his voice, to his touch, to his eyes, was like something I've never experienced.

My mouth was dry, I couldn't form a coherent thought let alone a sentence. I licked my lips to try and moisten the dryness. I think he took this as an invitation to kiss me because before I knew it, his soft silk like lips were on mine and he was kissing me with a fever and urgency that made me moan.

"You frighten me." I whispered, as he brushed my hair away from my face, tucking the strands behind my ears.

"Don't be frightened _Minha jóia_, there's nothing to be scared of, you're meant for me you're my heart and soul. You just don't know it yet."

"And how do you know it?" I asked trying to break free from his grip.

"You'll see, in time, you'll see." His gaze intensified and it was like he was hypnotizing me.

"Will you touch me as I kiss you?" I asked, my thoughts weren't my own anymore, they belonged to him. The voice that left my lips full of sex, unrecognizable but they were my own. I've never spoke like this or felt like this before, it came from a place I was unaware of.

I ached for him to touch me, it was so overwhelming. Weakness flooded me and my hands reached out to grip his hard muscular shoulders. His lips descended on mine. I felt the need to cry. The feeling was so intense, so beautiful, so magical, like a dream. A dream I didn't want to wake from.

My head tilted and my lips parted over his, I was lost in the wonder of sensuality that built between us.

A groan rasped from his lips, the hard grip that he had on my hips eased up and he plunged both his hands in my hair, tugging lightly, before deepening the kiss to the point where I had no clue who was kissing who.

Electric pleasure surrounded me as I gave into the wave of sensations that built deep inside of me.

He shifted his body down and lifted me effortlessly in his arms, carrying me down the long hall to the staircase and up the stairs to a bedroom. Our lips were still frantically on the other, my hands winding in the silkily locks of bronze hair.

He laid me on the bed gently and he lifted one hand to my face, his palm cupping my neck. The other hand pushed under the hem of my shirt, his fingertips stroking my flesh, burning sensations being left where his fingers just grazed.

The feel of his neck and shoulders beneath my fingertips and the thundering of his heart gave me courage I never thought possible.

His palm cupped my breast and I couldn't remember him taking my shirt or bra off but there I was topless in front of him, his eyes raking over my body, flush rising to my cheeks as his lust filled eyes took in the sight in front of him.

"So beautiful, _Minha jóia_."

I continued to run my hand over his shoulders, making my way down to the hem of his shirt, pushing it up and over him and letting my fingers rasp his skin on the way down.

Our breathing was harsh and heavy, the beating of my heart echoed in my ears, the anticipation of what he was going to do to me was driving me insane.

He started to kiss down my neck, dipping his head to suck and nibble on my collar bone, his hand fumbled with the string of my pants till he finally loosened it and pushed them down caressing my thighs lightly, the heat radiating from his touch. My pulse was increasing with each touch, with each grunt he made and with each kiss he left on my overheated skin.

I was tormented, my insides aching for him, like they've never ached before. Before I knew it, I was naked lying there in front of him, his eyes glazing over my entire body, one hand fondling my peaked nipples while the other traveled my body slowly.

Sitting up, he removed his pants and stood there in all his glory, my eyes glazing over with lust as I looked at the naked god standing in front of me.

"Let me taste you, Bella. You smell so sweet, I want to see if you taste as sweet as you smell." He whispered huskily, crawling back into bed and trailing kissing from the top of my foot, up my calf around my thigh, neglecting the one spot I so desperately wished he would kiss.

"Can I, _Minha jóia_, can I taste you?" Those green eyes looked up at me, smoldering with passion, sucking me into his deep lust.

"Oh god, please." I moaned. I needed it. I wanted it. I had no clue who this man was but all I knew was my body was at his mercy.

His tongue darted out and he licked me slowly at first, a moan escaping his lips, I could feel him smile.

"So fucking sweet." He breathed his hot breath on my over throbbing clit.

My hands fisted the sheets as his tongue swiveled and swirled my lips, my clit and then I screamed out when I felt two fingers being plunged in me, hitting my spot and causing me to see stars.

He kept moving at a perfect pace, his mouth sucking and teasing while his fingers plunged and turned inside of me till my whole body was rigid and exploded in utter and complete ecstasy.

As I rode out the explosion, his fingers slowed to a gentle pace while his tongue continued to lick and suck my pussy.

"That's just the beginning." He said, bringing his hand to my mouth. I opened without even thinking and took his fingers into my mouth sucking my juices off of them, tasting him and me together, causing me to moan.

"Let me taste you now?" I asked, sitting up only to be pushed back down.

"Tonight is about you, tonight is to show you that you don't need a silver thing to make you cum."

"Oh god!" I cried out at his words.

He reached for both of my hands, intertwining our fingers and bringing them above my head.

"Can I show you now, _Minha jóia?_"

I nodded in response and before I knew it, he filled me, sending a surge of pleasure to burn into my system.

"So tight, so wet, so fucking beautiful." He murmured in my ear.

I wasn't frightened anymore, this felt more right than anything. I was barely aware of my cries of pleasure. My hips writhed against his thrusts. One of his hands entwined from my hand and he brought it around my hips pulling me closer to him, my legs wrapping around his waist to hold him closer to me. Sweat building up between both of us. I arched up and felt him hit deeper, grunts of pleasure leaving his lips. His head was nuzzled in my neck as he pushed in and out of me over and over again, sending a sensation so severe through me. I was coming apart at the seams, breaking with the pleasure that built up in my stomach, coiling away.

His hot breath sucked and licked on my neck, I felt his grip on my waist intensify and I squeezed his hand needing something to bear down on knowing that at any moment I was going to explode.

"Cum for _Minha jóia. _I want to feel you, cum for me." He demanded and I jerked my hips up tighter to his pelvis causing my walls to spasm with an uncontrollable force.

He brought his lips to my neck and kissed hungrily around my neck, darting his tongue out to taste my skin. His hips were still moving, slowly he would pull out almost all the way then gently, lovingly, he would fill me again, my back arching off the bed at the sheer feeling of being filled with him.

"This is what it feels like when you have a real lover." He whispered against my skin, the feel of his cool breath on my heated skin causing me to shiver.

"Don't stop, please keep going, it feels so good." I moaned and un-wrapped my legs from his waist letting them fall open, opening myself up for him to bury himself in me even more. I heard him grunt then push up on his arms and reach for my legs pulling them over his shoulders, his hands gripping my hips as he plunged forth taking me, marking me, fucking me.

"Fuck!" he yelled and I felt his penis jerk and then warmth of his cum fill me causing another orgasm to spasm through my body. He collapsed on my body, loosening his grip on my waist. I allowed both my hands to run up and down his back. His body was limp but I loved the feeling of his weight on me.

I kissed any piece of his face I could get in contact with and ran my hands through his hair.

"Who are you?" I asked sleepily, feeling the need to close my eyes.

"Bella…..Bella…"

"HMM…" I hummed in response squeezing this man tightly. Not wanting to let go.

"Isabella Marie Swan, wake the fuck up now. You're going to be late for my party!"

I shot up quickly, looking around the room confused as to where I was or what I was doing.

"Bella, earth to Bella." Alice said, waving her hand in my face.

"Where am I?" I asked confused, still looking around.

"What the fuck, Bella, you're at our house, we have the Halloween party in…" she looked at her watch, "an hour, I sent you up here 2 hours ago to get ready. What the fuck were you dreaming about?" She was walking around my room frantically gathering my makeup and clothes.

"D-did, I inherit a house from my dad?" I asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about Bella? Inherit a house from your dad?"

"Never mind, it must have been a dream." I said, standing up and walking towards the mirror. I rubbed my eyes and looked at myself. The dream was so real, so wonderful. My hands went to my hips and it actually ached, when I touched were his hands were in my dreams.

"Well it was some dream because you were moaning pretty fucking loudly." She laughed. "Now go quickly, we don't have time and I still have to work my magic for you tonight.

I walked into my bathroom, trying to get the amazing dream out of my head. That house, that man, the sex, the way my body felt. I was just so real and so amazing.

So many parts of that dream were real, like, me losing my job, my father dying, me walking in on Mike with another girl. Why couldn't the man or the house be real as well?

I really hated this damn Halloween party. This year was the masquerade theme and the dress I had was a little too much.

After I washed up, and Alice worked her magic, I walked back out to my room and Alice had my dress in her in hand. I stepped in and Alice tied up the back, she turned me towards the mirror and I was taken aback by what I saw. Alice knew how to do make overs but my god, I was breathtaking.

And the dress was beautiful. It had layers of intricate embroidery on the full ball gown skirt, a soft tulle overlaying the skirt with gorgeous detailing in sparkling beading and tiny sequins. The bodice was a rich violet satin fabric, romantic rosettes accented one hip and the lace up corset back. It was breathtaking.

Alice hurried out of my room to go finish herself, not 10 minutes later she was at my door. "Let's go party." She sang.

We made our way down stairs and entered our large sitting room that we always emptied for this occasion.

Alice was greeted by Jasper, she gave me a warm smile and they went to walk around. I put the mask up to my face and made my way to the piano bench.

I sat down and looked around the room at all the people, some coupled off and others with friends, talking amongst each other.

I couldn't help but close my eyes and remember that man from my dream. He was so real and so perfect.

I could hear his voice, the velvet in the way he spoke a different language to me.

I let the mask fall and opened my eyes. I could feel the lump in my throat and I swallowed hard. I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around the room, nothing. Then out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw that same bronze hair from my dream. I turned but was disappointed when all that was there was a wall. I sighed and looked down at my hands, fumbling with the sequins of my dress.

"_Tu Tenhs Olhos tristes para uma cara bonita." _A velvet voice whispered in my ear. The same velvet voice from my dream.

"You have sad eyes for a beautiful face." We both whispered simultaneously. I turned towards him, shock written on my face. Those same green eyes staring back at me.

He took my hand gently and kissed it, his lips lingering for a few moments, his eyes fluttering shut.

"I feel like I've met you before." He whispered, pulling me to a standing position, "I'm Edward Cullen." he smiled, placing a kiss right under my ear and just like in my dream, I was putty in his hands. He owned me with one look. It was going to be a good Halloween after all.

**Portuguese translations:**

_**Minha bonita garota de olhos castanhos: My beautiful brown eyed girl**_

_**Tu Tenhs Olhos tristes para uma cara bonita: you have sad eyes for a beautiful face**_

_**Eu salvae te: your savoir**_

_**Minha jóia: My precious Jewel. According to my husband you only call your one true love that…..**_


End file.
